In order to meet safety demands, the conventional safety shoe structure is normally relatively heavy and not much attention is given to whether its design complies with the foot's architecture or is comfortable to wear. Recently, a sports shoe-shaped safety shoe structure has become available on the market which is lighter than the conventional safety shoe and has an improved outer appearance: however, during assembly, rivets are riveted through the front wall of the sole, the protective cap, the lining and the vamp, so it still is not comfortable even after having been worn for a relatively long period of time.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a safety shoe structure capable of being worn comfortably for a long period of time.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a safety shoe structure using no rivets.